


Blame it on Christmas

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Dean and Cas and OFC, Just a small Christmas fic, needed something to do today, should have really left it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Just a little Christmas thing for Jai and Gwen when they visit the boys on Christmas and it doesn't turn out quite the way you expect.





	Blame it on Christmas

Christmas

**Jai**

You would think after the year we’ve had that Christmas, or even the notion of Christmas would be the furthest thing on our minds, but have you met Dean Winchester? Any reason to celebrate a win, or even some much needed downtime and that boy was on top of it like icing on a cake, and for this particular moment in time, that wasn’t far from the truth.

We were given a breather, like all the monsters and all the cryptos had stopped for just half a second to celebrate the birth (not really because these were old souls who knew just what this time of year meant.) Either way there was an eerie silence that just made everything stop.

Cas, being the ever observant soul, absolutely hated the fact that the two of us were on the road, coupled with the fact that Bobby was up at Jody’s spending the holiday with her and the girls and I wasn’t exactly welcome there (story for another time) meant that Gwen and I were traveling on this most celebrated of all holidays. In another words, everything was closed and Gods forbid we missed a meal. I think Dean had something to do with this decision as well and this was how it came to be that I woke up, in a cold bed, in a strange room which was really Sam’s in the middle of a bunker somewhere in Northern Kansas.

Stretching, feeling the other side of the bed cold, I finally decided to move and see exactly what I had gotten us into, or more to the point, what Cas had gotten us into. Throwing the covers off, I grabbed Sam’s red flannel, something that could have been a bathrobe since it fell below my knee, wrapped myself in it and headed out into the hallway.

It all looked the same, dual colored concrete that flowed in either direction, doors that were identical except for the numbers on them and I found that in the silence of the hallway, all I had to do was follow the sound of voices.  Moving to the left, I followed along the curve until I found myself standing in front of a kitchen door, the whole room made of concrete and stainless steel, but the fact that a black coffee machine sat there with a full pot of fresh coffee told me that I was headed in the right direction.

From further in, and through a second door, I watched Dean enter the room, two mugs in hand as he beelined for the machine. His eyes met mine, a small grin on his lips as he stopped, placed the cups down and flipped a third to fill, but it was when he held the new cup out to me that I finally made my way in.

“Hey.” I mumbled, taking the mug in hand as he handed me a few of the creamer cups that he knew I loved and he leaned down, not a word passing his lips and he kissed me lightly on the top of the head, breathing in the smell of my shampoo. Must be Christmas, because he only got this sentimental when something like this was happening. “Thanks.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, like it was our little secret and then he moved away, headed back toward the door he had entered from. He stopped to look at me, a little confused that I hadn’t moved and he raised a brow. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” I blinked and moved to follow him up around the four steps and suddenly we were standing in the war room, so named for the gigantic map table in the middle of the floor.  

I stopped to look at it, filled with different pastries and morning treats that I could almost feel the cavities growing on my teeth from just looking, but Dean grabbed a donut on his way by and stepped up towards the library where Cas, Gwen, and Sam sat around one of the mahogany tables.

I stopped at the top and watched the smiles that graced their faces before Sam stood and walked over. He leaned down, kissed me softly and held out a hand. I followed him, my fingers laced with his, though they seemed to disappear into his as he held on lightly and he guided me to a seat beside him. Dean had slid into the chair between Cas and Gwen and I found myself surrounded by the men that had, once again, become family.

Though my past with Dean had always been rocky, the addition of Sam and Cas just made me feel whole, something I hadn’t felt in a long time and the conversation that was going on between Gwen and the angel only made me smile.

“It’s a pagan holiday, surrounded by hundreds of years of tradition,” Gwen shook her head, explaining to him why she just never got into the holiday spirit before but Cas only sighed.

“My half-brother wasn’t born this time of year, I’m not quite sure I understand it myself, but I don’t blame people for celebrating, the winter months can be quite harmful to people’s mental states with the fact that the days are shorter and the sun isn’t out as much.”

“Plus, there is just something about the lack of vitamin D.” Gwen finished, as if they were having two different merging conversations and Dean was just there going back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match.

“So, dinner?” He added in once the debate was slowly quieting down.

“It’s ten in the morning, Dean, why are we talking about dinner?” Sam questioned and maybe it was the lack of caffeine in my system, but I was having a hard time catching up. Why were we doing dinner again?

“Burgers would work just fine, why are you actually planning it?” I asked and watched as all four of them looked at me.

“It’s Christmas,” Dean stated pretty seriously. “It’s the first year we’ve all been together and we’re going to do it right.”

“Oh, wait,” I paused, trying to gather my thoughts, “really?”

  
“Don’t argue with me here, Jai.” Dean tried to hide a grin but I could see right through it. He knew I hated Christmas, Gwen… I thought… felt the same but she was sitting there, tea cup in hand and up to her lips with a damn smile on her face.

“Dean, come on,” I whined, it was my go-to move but he only shook his head. “I didn’t even get anyone anything.”

“It’s not about presents,” he sighed, and look at him being the reasonable one, “It’s about us all being here to celebrate it. We’re living, breathing and all under the same roof.”

“And not trying to deck each other for once.” Gwen added in her own little comment and I rolled my eyes at her. Leave it to G to figure out a way for it all to make sense.

“Fine, no burgers then,” I relented, “so, what are you cooking?”

“Ham.” He got up, finished the cup and disappeared from the table.

Cas, an ever questioning look on his face, slowly stood to follow, Gwen, after a moment, did the same, leaving Sam and I to quietly take in the past few minutes in solitude, until I put down the cup and turned to him.

I stood, pushed the chair back and was allowed to move the chair until he was facing me and I could climb up on his lap, straddling his thighs as his hands came up under the flannel, trying to find skin that he could run his fingers over. I leaned down, kissed him softly, his lips tasting like coffee and I hummed as I cherished that taste.

His fingers clenched and released on any part of me that he could get to, drawing out a light noise as his hips moved, creating just the friction I needed between my skin and the sweats that I wore.

“We should take this somewhere else,” he whispered, just like a breath when we finally came up for air. There was no way I was going to deny him anything he wanted, especially not today. Apparently, I had made it to Santa’s nice list because having my arms wrapped around Sam, my fingers in his hair, was all I had ever really wanted.

He lifted me as if I weighed nothing, letting me wrap my legs around any part of him I could reach as his lips found mine again and quickly, my world spun as he took me back to the room that I had woken up in through a door in the back of the library.

~~~~~

**Gwen**

I was seated quiet nicely on Castiel’s lap as the two of us watched Dean move though the kitchen with ease, knowing where everything was, right down to that little teaspoon that no one could ever find after the first use.

Cas’ lips were on my skin as his fingertips ran over my thighs, and I wasn’t sure who he was watching more, Dean or my reactions to his kisses. Dean, glancing over at us every now and again as he mixed ingredients, had a small smile on his face, as he alternated between the things needed and the coffee cup on the counter beside him, at least until he stopped.

I watched his eyes darken as his elbows touched the counter and he held the mug with both hands. That was when Cas’ light kisses became nips at my skin.

“Are you just going to stand there?” I mumbled, letting my eyes close lightly, keeping them small slits so that I could see him.

“Looks like he’s got you well taken care of.” Dean’s reply was just above a rumble as he shifted in his spot.

“It’s Christmas, Dean,” Cas’ breath was warm and I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin, “it wouldn’t be fair to keep your present from you.”

“Well, then,” he shrugged and put the mug down, “if you insist.”

“Indeed, I do.” Cas ran his tongue along my neck, right up to the back of my ear as Dean cupped my face between his hands and let his lips dance over mine. “We might need somewhere private to continue this.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Dean sighed, his tongue running along my lips. “What do you say, Sweetheart, can we take you to bed?”

“I think I’d be insulted if you didn’t,” I tried to smile, tried to joke but I was way to wound up for that. Dean laughed though and I ran my hand up the length of his thigh, which made him groan. “Cas, we need to go now.”

“As you wish,” and suddenly we were locked behind a closed door deep in the maze of the bunker, some place that they had already set up, as if they knew this was where it was coming to, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise, especially when the low moan came from somewhere else in the bunker that sounded a lot like Jai.

~~~~~

I felt the knuckles against my bicep, digging in, waking me from the light sleep I was in, or that I thought I was in because when I rolled over, there was Jai, a cheesy smile on her face as she looked over the bodies beside me, that of Cas and Dean barely covered by a sheet, or at least Cas was, Dean’s ass was exposed to the world and I knocked her in the stomach when she looked too long.

“Ow,” she smiled, not hurt at all, “get up, Sammy and I have something to show you.”

Grumbling under my breath, I took the robe she handed me, some gray thing monogrammed on one of the chest pockets and slowly climbed out of bed. Following her in silence, it made me wonder exactly how she found the room we were in since the hallways wound around and dipped through archways before we even made it to the stairs.

It came out under the landing to the exterior door and I stopped as I looked at the corner of the room. There, between the door down to the kitchen and the steps to the library sat a ten-foot spruce completely decorated and lit with multiple lights. Sam was stringing garland along it and handing off most of the branches were antique ornaments.

“Where did you find those?” I questioned, stepping up to touch a few as Sam grabbed what looked like a star, paused and put it back in the box.

“That can wait for Dean.” he spoke as if he were talking to himself but as his fingers caressed the star, I knew he was trying to communicate to Jai before he cleared his throat and looked up at me. “Ah, well, your friend can’t sit still after…” he stumbled over his words, like a fish out of water, “she started wandering and found this stuff in the back of one of the supply closets. You would think after seven years we would have nailed down every room in this place, but nope, this one had to find a secret spot.”

“I can’t picture the Men of Letters celebrating anything,” Jai shrugged and brought the cup of coffee she was worshipping to her lips. “But, there it is.”

“Hey, what’s going on up here?” Dean’s voice came in, busted the strange contentment that Jai and Sam had going on wide open and the three of us turned to look at him and a completely disheveled Cas as they stepped in from the door Jai and I had entered from. “What the hell, Sammy?”

“Merry Christmas,” Sam smiled and stepped back, looking at the tree.

“Missing something.” Dean stated as he turned his head, trying so hard to figure out what it was.

“Yeah, the angel on top,” Jai snickered, “oh, wait, that’s an everyday occurance.”

Cas rolled his eyes, like he hadn’t heard that one before, but Sam just coughed, begin caught off guard. Dean drew in a breath, got ready to let her have it, but Sam took the star from the box.

“I was saving it,” he shrugged and handed it to Dean, “thought that since you were the oldest,” Cas cleared his throat and Jai only rocked back on her feet, something that Sam narrowed his eyes at, “that you should be the one to put it up there.”

“Hey, thanks, Sammy.” Dean seemed very flattered and took the shining silver star from his brother before he made it to the small step ladder that Sam had been using and slowly, carefully, placed the star utop the tree. As it touched down, a power rocked through the bunker, sending lights flashing and overhead lamps swaying but if anyone else but Jai and I noticed it, they didn’t say. “Perfect.”

I put my finger against my lips, shushing Jai’s argument and watched as the boys suddenly got into a conversation about starting dinner and as they left the room, she stepped over to me.

“Is it me or did we just get whammied by something?”

“I don’t know,” and I really didn’t, “I don’t think anything’s changed.”

“Well, we can wait and see if we all end up de-aging, or we can pretend it didn’t happen until at least this dinner thing is over.” She had a point, but I didn’t think ignoring it would be the best thing in the world. “Does it feel funny in here to you?”

“The air is vibrating a little.” The two of us looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “We should tell Cas.”

“Yeah, I think we should.” She lead on as we made our way down to the kitchen and stopped dead center in the middle of the doorway. It was as if we were watching a mannequin challenge. All three boys were frozen in time, and Dean was holding up a huge pan with the ham in his grip. “Well, this can’t be good.”

“Yeah, perfect.” Jai moved, taking the pan from him as she set it on the counter and wove her way around all three of them before she stopped at me again. “They’re breathing, but there’s no pupil dilation, no movement, as if they really are in suspended animation.” Leave it to her to put a name to the strange nature of what the hell was going on. She patted me on the shoulder, “aren’t you glad you got to bump uglies before they froze like that. I mean you could really climb Cas like a tree right now, but not sure it would be that much fun.”

“Asshole,” was my only reply.

“I thought that was my nickname.” His voice was like honey, smooth and sticky as we both turned to look at the trickster standing at the top of the stairs. “What the hell did you girls get yourself into.”

“Gabe, look,” Jai started but when he put a hand up and started to circle the boys, much like she had done, she fell silent and glanced up at me.

“I haven’t seen this type of magic in centuries.” He shook his head, pressed his hand against Cas’ chest and the blue-eyed angel seemed to come alive.

“Gabriel?” Was the first thing he said, questioning what the archangel was doing inside the bunker, but Gabe only lifted a brow.

“Show me the last thing you morons touched,” he ordered and suddenly Cas was walking passed us, as if he knew the importance of it. When we finally followed, Cas was climbing up to grab the start. “Wait!” That rumble of the golden-eyed angel’s voice had Jai shivering but Cas stilled as his brother came close. “Where did you find this?”

“All of it or just the star?” Jai spoke up, a low grumble in her voice that told me she was all but irritated that she was having that kind of reaction to him.

He turned to her, cocky as ever and stepped closer, reaching out to touch her face and while she narrowed her eyes at the challenge that touching her could get him punched, she didn’t move when his fingers ghosted over her skin.

“All of it, beautiful,” he whispered, and it was… loving? Seriously, was the angel crushing on Jai? With Sam so damn close?

“A storage room.” She shrugged and he stepped into her personal space.

“Show me,” and those words were even quieter. They disappeared with a pop and reappeared seconds later with the flutter of wings, her breathing uneven, the smile on his face one of mischief, but he dropped his hand and took a step back. “Anyone ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass?”

“Have you met Dean Winchester?” She snapped and watched as he nodded in confirmation that, yeah, he understood Dean would be the one to voice that opinion. “So, what’s your stupid take on the situation?”

“Jai,” Cas warned, but I don’t think Cas understood the dynamics of their relationship because Gabe just shook his head.

“Well, alone, the ornaments are just that, but once you connect it with the star, it looks like it creates a portal, a rip in time.” Gabe shrugged.

“That must be the reason for the sudden cryosleep the boys are in,” she spoke up but I wasn’t convinced.

“Are you saying that by some random chance, Sam, the boy genius, managed to put the ornaments on the tree in the correct position to open a portal as soon as Dean put the final piece on the tree without any prior knowledge?” I questioned and Jai crossed her arms, thought over what I said and nodded, glad someone was in agreement.

“No,” Gabe sighed and Cas stepped forward. “There’s no real rhyme for any of this except that once they’re all together, it freezes time.”

“Freezes time.” Jai whispered, which got me to look at her, the concentration on her face and suddenly she was gone, moving through the bunker. Glancing at the brothers, I knew something was up but the confused look on Gabe’s face and the one on Cas’ told me they had no clue. I took a breath and followed after her, leaving them in the dust.

When I found her, she was standing in Sam’s room taking it apart. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“How did we get here?” She asked me and paused in her effort to turn it upside down.

“Dean asked us to come, and Cas…” wait, that didn’t make any sense.

“Ah-huh,” she acknowledged. “You were in the library when I got up, tea in front of you and you were debating Christ with Cas, sound like something you would do?”

“Only after three cups of tea, and four hours of laying in bed staring at the ceiling.” I shrugged.

“And what time was it when Dean suggested dinner?” She was getting to a point, I knew it, but what point was a completely different story.

“Ten,” was all I answered.

“Right, like three hours _before_ your prefered talk to me like I’m human timeframe.”

I saw what she was getting at now. “So, what am I missing?”

“Besides how we got here, and this really weird routine? That would be how many times we’ve done this.” She reached behind the large row of books, gripped something in her small hands and yanked it forward. It was a small notebook, the one she used when she decided that she was going to play detective and I watched as she sat down on Sam’s bed. Flipping through the pages, I found myself sitting beside her as Gabe and Cas moved into the room. “Sixty,” she sighed, “sixty times so far.”

“Why don’t I recall those other times?” Cas asked, and the two of us looked up.

“Angels must not be affected by this the same as the boys. Gabe touched you and you unfroze, Cas, but the boys are still stuck. They only got stuck because of that star.” Jai mumbled and flipped through the notes again, her eyes filling with confusion as she stood, walked slowly over to Gabe, without looking up and stopped with less than six inches between them. Her eyes came up to lock on his. “Why are you here?”

“Me? You’re kidding right?” The archangel smiled, but his hands went to his hips. “Really?”

“Gabe?” Her voice was tender and he looked between his brother and I before going back to her.

“A week,” he whispered, leaning down, a scowl on his face, “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for a week, and nothing, Jai, abso-fucking-lutely nothing. You disappeared! I have every right to be here since you can’t return a simple phone call.”

She pulled the phone from her jeans and handed it to him. Gabe, annoyed, snatched it from her fingers and looked at the screen. I watched the confusion fill his features and slowly stood as he tapped the screen and flipped through several ones before taking in a deep breath and handing it back to her.

“Impossible!” he grouched and she gave him a _whatever_ kind of look. “You’ve been here for over a week?”

“No,” she replied, which caught my attention. “But we’ve been doing this for a while now.”

“The ornaments suspend you in time.” Cas spoke up and the three of us turned to him. He wasn’t looking at anyone, he was just thinking. “They’re spelled, obviously, but with a wish, like a Christmas wish.”

“Wonderful.” Gabe snarked.

“You’re saying that you make a wish and these things help it come true?” I questioned.

“No, not just anyone, the person who found them.” All eyes went back to Jai, who took a breath and crossed her arms. “Have you? Have you made a wish, Jai?”

“I make a lot of wishes, Cas,” she stated lightly under her breath before pushing past us and out of the room. We followed and stopped as she paused by the kitchen before moving on. Sam and Dean were still exactly where we left them. We found her again in front of the tree, staring up at the star. “I did this?”

“Oh, Tootsie Pop, you don’t know that.” Gabe stepped up, laying a hand gently on her shoulder before his fingers found her neck, and Cas took my hand. “It’s not…”

“If you say _hurting anyone_ , I’m going to punch you.” She stepped up to the stool, reached up and brought down the star. Moving towards the war table, we watched as she turned it over in her hand before she paused at the base of it. Moving to the computers that lined the wall, she slipped the base under the microscope and looked up at the screen, at the enlarge letters. “It’s Latin.”

“Don’t…” Gabe stopped her, which made both her and I look at him questioningly. “Don’t say those words.”

“Why?” Cas spoke up, but Gabe flattered, words avided him as he approached her, hand raised.

“I just wanted to give you what you always needed, family, time together, us.” He whispered and I watched the way the puzzle connected in her eyes. This wasn’t Gabe.

“Okay,” she smiled, pretending to understand but the blade in her hand a moment later and up against his neck suddenly told a different story. “If you were Gabe, _my_ Gabe, you would know that I never wanted this, never _needed_ this. I have everything I could ever ask for. The Winchesters, Cas, Gwen, Bobby with all his quirks, and Gabe, _my_ Gabe just the way he is. Living Christmas on repeat is not how I want to live so take it off.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” and her hand trembled as the man under the knife shimmered away, leaving another creature in its place. A Fae, no, an elf. “You see the power in the star is something only I can control and I can’t… no, I won’t take it off.”

“Oh, you will when I make you.” Jai stepped forward, pressing the blade harder as she reached up and grabbed him by his hair. “Do you know how to break an elf spell?” I had never seen her get so violent, but the man was her size, almost down to the ounce and she suddenly had him down on the table, her blade against his ear while her lower arm pressed against his throat. “You know what pisses me off most about this whole thing?”

“Please,” he begged truly scared.

“Jai,” Cas warned.

“Jai, let him up, you don’t have to cut off his ears, just let him go.” I snapped at her but her eyes blazed with fury.

“You used _him_ , of all the people in my life that you could have tried to use to get to me, you used _him_!” And now I understood. The pain in her eyes was an emotion she never really let out, there was no stopping the blind rage she was in, but as I approached from one side, Cas moved up on the other.

“Jai,” Cas’ was just a whisper, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. “Don’t kill him, there is no redemption in it, listen to me,” and her breath evened out even if the pressure on the man’s throat never let up, “you know too well that he’s not dead, but you can’t kill one to save the other.”

“I can’t, Cas,” her voice trembled, “it hurts.”

“I know.” He whispered, but that was all I needed to get my arm around her and yank her back as Cas snatched the elf from underneath her. Holding him at arm's length and about two feet off the ground, I locked eyes with my angel as Jai struggled to get away, but the tears I felt on my bare arm told me she wasn’t fighting hard enough. Cas looked at the elf. “Do yourself a favor, before we set her free to finish what she started, let us go.”

“I can’t, you have to do it.” He struggled to talk as his hands clawed at Castiel’s grip. “You have to say the words.”

“Fine.” Cas dropped him and walked over to the microscope, pausing at the woman that I held captive. With a deep breath, he leaned down and looked her straight in the eyes. “You don’t need to remember this, Jai, let me help you.”

“No,” she whispered through the pain, “it hurts, and hurting is good, keeps me human.” She smiled warily but relaxed in my grip.  Cas nodded, but when he picked up the star, he also stretched out his hand and put it to her forehead. “Wait…”

“Libera me ab velle meum.” Cas’ voice faded out.

**Jai**

The F-150, a borrowed unit from somewhere east of the Erie, Pennsylvania pulled up to the large, abandoned looking building and I yanked it into park, watching Gwen looked up as she ducked to see as much as she could under the visor.

“Well, now I think I get the batcave references.” I smiled and turned off the ignition. “Tell me this isn’t weird, even for Dean.” Gwen looked at me oddly but the grin on her face told me she either agreed or thought I was fucking nuts for even posing that question. “Christmas with the Winchesters in their secret, underground lair.”

“Kinky and ominous,” Gwen smiled as the two of us exited the truck, bags in hand. We stepped down the small staircase that went to the iron door and both paused. “Do we knock or…”

The door creaked open at that moment and we were now staring at the smiling face of an angel.

“Cas,” I moved to let him wrap his arms around me and he did so graciously before he turned to Gwen I stepped back. The smell that wafted from the door told me one thing. Dean was cooking and my neglected stomach was now yelling at me to eat. “Where’s the boys?”

“In the kitchen,” Cas smiled, planting small kisses on Gwen’s cheek. “Come on in, and,” he paused, a moment of confusion ghosted over his face before he smiled again, “welcome home.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” I laughed as I snuck by him and stepped out onto the landing, looking down over Sam, who was placing ornaments on a large, ten-foot tree. He looked up, put down the ball in his hand and bound up the stairs to wrap his arms around me. His lips were against mine in an instant and I never felt more loved. He backed away, a grin on his face and he sighed. “Merry Christmas, Sammy.”

“Merry Christmas, Jai.” He kissed me softly again just as Dean stepped out from the kitchen, looking up with a smile on his face. I slipped past Sam and ran down the stairs, straight into his arms as he folded me in warmth.

With his lips against my forehead, he sighed. “Welcome home.”

**Gwen**

I tried to focus, knew something had happened but I narrowed my eyes at him. Cas, looking guilty was a bad look.

“You didn’t?” I asked.

“I did.” Cas nodded and I placed my hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“No need,” I sighed, “she wouldn’t have wanted to remember that, thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Gwen,” he whispered against my lips as he brushed them softly.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” And with that my world became just the angel, for that instant, everything was quiet, and I was home.

  



End file.
